1600 Candles
1600 Candles is the first episode of Season 7 of Regular Show. Plot Rigby is excited to see that the family is setting up for his 30th birthday party. But Anais runs down the stairs and reveals she is going through puberty when she has grown her first pubic hair. Richard and Nicole are shocked because Rigby, Summer, Gumball and Darwin's respective puberties didn't go well for them, as each one had wild mood swings for every single development, Rigby having to drink whisky, Summer's annoyance that her breasts were too small, Gumball falling in love and Darwin face acne. Anais, encouraged by Gumball and Darwin asks her love interest, William McCraig out to meet him at Macy's. Richard, not wishing to go through the same trauma again, then goes to the CIA. Richard bribes the lab scientists and injects Anais with a needle to stop her from aging further for at least a few more years. However, the serum makes her a 2-years-old all over again. This angers Anais and she asks who did it to her. Richard confesses he injected her with it, but Nicole distracts Anais with cartoons. Anais goes to the mall with Richard where he was supposed to meet Moley, so he can buy her a prom dress. William is thinking that Anais' appearance is a joke and that she is a relative. That night, Nicole injects her with a needle, also from the CIA, in order to settle Richard's mistake and to make Anais an adult, to skip Anais' puberty instead of holding it off. However, much like the first attempt, the new serum is too powerful and turns Anais into an old woman (looking like Richard's mom). Anais is just as furious as before, saying she has pubic hair, but it is white. Nicole says she will head back to the lab and get an antidote, distracting Anais yet again with the television, this time with The Weather Channel. Rigby tells Anais that William called to meet her again. Anais comes up with a story that she traveled back in time from 80 years into the future. She manages to meet with William and tell him the story, but all it does is confuse him and cause him to leave the date as she falls asleep before Richard finds him. Nicole comes home with the antidote to turn Anais back into a four year old. But as they complain about the bad effects of puberty, Anais runs off. Rigby drops Anais off at a bus stop and Anais leaves on a bus with an old woman and reveals she doesn't want to be put in another situation where it involves her age. Richard is looking for Anais until he and Nicole find out Rigby dropped off Anais so he can celebrate his birthday party. Anais, who is now in a retirement home, gets a call from Nicole to come back to the house. But Anais wants to stay because she enjoys her new life and threatens to kill herself, making Richard and Nicole feel guilty for changing the most important years of her life. Richard and Nicole find Anais and they give her the shot just in time for the dance. She finally dances with William, but a drunk enraged Rigby ruins her dress to show she only has one pubic hair, ruining her moment. The bullies then give her a swirlie and Richard and Nicole reveal that puberty isn't perfect for anyone. The pubic hair from Anais floats across town until Rigby comes home from the dance. Rigby is upset that Anais stole his thunder and nobody remembered his birthday. However, Klaus is shown with a birthday cake reading, "30" and a single candle. Rigby says that his wish came true, but the pubic hair lands in the cake. After all that albeit unintentionally, Anais has still found a way to spoil Rigby's 1,600th birthday. The episode ends with Rigby saying, "I hate Anais so much". Cast * Category:Episodes